20 Years On
by Shocktober
Summary: What I imagine some Cola's might be doing 20 years on. A One-shot.


The train pulled into the platform with the usual manic bustle. The sound was deafening, a continuous roar of feet and wheeled suitcases on concrete, train-engines and announcements. The man who stepped down from the carriage nearest the engine glanced at his watch. He was early. Typical- you plan ahead for botched train times and everything runs smoothly. Checking his jeans pocket for his ticket, he made his way through the station.

The town outside was brilliantly lit up with afternoon sun. Crossing an old stone bridge, the man smiled at some people punting beneath it, picnicking in the park, kissing on an ornate white bench.

_So this is how the other half lives._

He reached the college and went in. There was no-one about, it being the university holiday, so he crossed the plush lawn daringly, hands in pockets, whistling.

'Hey! Hey there!' a voice accosted him that he knew very well. Grinning, he turned.

The gentleman calling to him from the gravel path was neatly dressed in a tweed suit (with suede elbow patches), highly polished shoes and neatly combed hair. His glasses were most likely an expensive brand, too. He looked the very image of an Oxford University professor, the rich, nerdy bastard.

'Hey Spock!'

The man froze in comical astonishment as he realized who it was who was flattening the grass.' Barry!'

Ignoring all regulations, Clive crossed the grass to greet his friend,' I haven't seen you in months! Come up to my lab- I'll make you tea!'

'I can't stay long. I just came to tell you something'.

'Well come in- come in!'

Fussing and bustling, Clive led Barry up into the college building and to a large lab with extensive, _expensive _equipment. Clive went to the far corner, where a kettle and a stack of mugs occupied a cluttered table top. Moving aside papers, he plugged the kettle in and put it on.

'Looking good- Barry. It seems our diet worked out'.

'Yeah- well', said Barry, bashfully. He was extremely proud of his trim figure. It made him feel taller, somehow,' I never thanked you for that did I? I'm still not sure it was worth it- all those alarms and… burnt cakes!'

They chortled, remembering.

Clive rummaged in a cupboard, searching for tea bags,'so how have you been, Barry? How's- _the wife_', Clive grinned when he said it- he couldn't get over the idea of Barry being married.

'Fine', Barry stooped to peer into a jar of odd coloured liquid poised over an unlit Bunsen burner,' Jessica's good. She's what I want to talk to you about, actually'.

'I still can't believe she didn't double barrel her name', said Clive absently, pouring water over tea bags into an old-fashioned, stripy pot,' I mean- what's wrong with Moorland-Blake?'

'What? Hey mate, if anything it would have been Blake- Moorl- look, never mind that. This is important'.

'Really?' Clive turned to him with a steaming cup and saucer in each hand,' we'd better sit down then'.

They sat on two lab stools opposite each other on either side of a shiny black work-top, like chess players before a game.

'Jessica's pregnant'.

Clive's face leapt as he did also, leaping up to shake Barry's hand,' well- congratulations, that's great news… I wonder…'

Clive sat back down. He looked like a scientist again,' I wonder which of you the child will take after. We know COLA power is hereditary, but no two COLA's have… have ever… spawned before'.

Barry couldn't help but burst out laughing,' _spawned?_'

Clive blushed furiously and continued hastily,' there was that COLA up in Newcastle. What's-his-name. The telekinetic. His daughter shows signs of being COLA, but his girlfriend is non-COLA. This is an entirely new situation. Two COLA's together'.

'You mean Peter Foster', said Barry sighing,' and-tell me about it. You wouldn't believe how excited its got the scientists. Me and Jess have got them all over us already and the baby was only conceived a month ago'.

Clive gave the "too much information sign", which Barry ignored,' I tell you', he leaned in, conspiratorially,' it's enough to make me want to go to Spain'.

Clive blinked,'I hope you don't Barry. I'd miss you. Isn't there anything I can do?'

'Well yes, Spocky, that's why I came to you. I want you to be the investigative scientist. Keep all the white-coats off mine and Jessica's backs, and it'll be good to have you around again'.

Clive leaned backwards, and took a sip of tea that burned his tongue. He felt rather overwhelmed, that Barry would trust him that much to even ask him. But something made him hesitate.

'Its only weekends, Clive. They've gone through it with me. Check-ups every Saturday. You could still teach during the week, and the government would pay you'.

Clive snorted,' I don't want money- I make a killing here!'

Barry laughed,' I suspect they'll pay you anyway. Besides-' he paused, and took a sip of tea that burned his tongue,' I want _you _to do it. There's no else as clever and no one else I trust as much- certainly not those stupid government scientists. You're my best mate'.

Clive smiled,' yeah- you too'. He tilted back in his chair,' but I'd have to be like one of those stupid government scientists, wouldn't I?'

'Never'.

Clive grinned,' alright then, Barry, I'll do it!'

'Great!' Barry leapt up,' I'll call Jessica and tell her'.

'There's no signal in here. Finish your tea first'.

Barry sat back down and soothed his burnt tongue with another sip of slightly cooler tea.

'So', said Clive,' tell me. What are you calling your spawn?'

Barry shook his head, smiling,' if it's a girl- Amy, and if it's a boy… Clive'.

Clive stared at him, honestly touched,' really?'

'Well- no. But you get the middle name! I just can't call my boy Clive- not if I want him to be into football!'

Clive laughed,' so he's going to be…'

'Thomas Clive'.

'Thomas Clive… has a nice ring to it, doesn't it?'

'Yeah, it does'.

Barry drained his tea,' well- I'd best be off. Oh-' he paused in the act of leaving,' did you here Luke's good news?'

Clive gasped,' did he-?'

'Yep! He finally popped the question!'

'And did she-?'

'She said yes!'

Clive smiled,' wow. Good for her. Good on Mia. I'll see you later Barry'.

Barry grinned and closed the door. Descending the flight of stairs, he burst out into the sunlight. He felt on top of the world. Breathing deeply through his nose, never tiring of the clean whistle-free silence, he couldn't help but fade out a little. Restoring himself to full colour and checking his jeans pocket for his train ticket, he set off across the plush lawn towards Oxford, Jessica and the world.


End file.
